


Honor Him

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: Farcy happened. I don't know. They are very cute. [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning, she'd blame it on the alcohol. But they all knew that was just a great big heap of bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Him

**Author's Note:**

> Heia!  
> Been a while, sorry. Anyway, I sent in this head canon to one of those tumblrs, but then I wanted to write it too. So I tweaked it a little, but kept the main part :)  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> \--- I reserve the right to fix mistakes if I see them :)
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Tumblr: amemah.tumblr.com / thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com
> 
> Hugs and kisses <3

“So you know how I used to be a burlesque performer, right?” Darcy sighed, plopping herself down on Fury’s lap. He was staring at her the way he always did – a lot of _what the fuck are you_ , a hint of _please, God, come yell at the WSC for me_ and just a dash of _we’re ignoring the part where we’re hopelessly in love with each other, right?_ – but he did manage to catch her glass of something alcoholic and fruity and pink before it spilled over into Coulson’s lap.

“Yeah, I might have heard of that,” He answered, thinking back to the day when Rumlow came running into the mess with a gleeful look on his face, Barton three steps behind him. The less said about the bodies twitching on the floor with Natasha and Darcy standing victorious, the better.

“So… I danced, but I also sang. Did you know that?” She wiggled in his lap while adjusting her stockings and the short skirt of her dress, unintentionally reverting Nick back to his sniper training in order not to react. Or maybe it was torture-resistance? He honestly couldn’t tell you.

“Yes, I did.” He answered, voice completely in check – maybe a bit _too_ in check, judging by Coulson and Sitwell's raised brows.

“And did you know that karaoke night is about to begin?” She took a sip of her drink, mouth pursing around the straw. He knew better than to let himself stare, but Coulson was smirking like he knew. Like he always knew. But to be honest, by now everyone probably did – how he hadn’t shoved her off his lap in the first place was probably a damn good indicator of how he felt about her.

“I’m not making Rogers perform his USO-performance, no matter how much you pout,” Fury didn’t like admitting this, but just a few weeks ago he was three seconds from doing just that, and the only thing stopping him was Sitwell clearing his throat. Oh yeah, she asked him in front of twelve Senior Agents, did he forget to mention that? Thankfully they all saw her as some sort of extremely intelligent pet that sometimes yell at Congressmen and save their lives.

“No, I know,” She furrowed her brows, and Nick felt something warm and fuzzy and super super _super_ secret inside him _clench_. Sitwell was choking and laughing at his drink, but Darcy didn’t seem to notice that, nor Natasha and Tony dropping into the free spaces of the booth. “But I wanna sing,”

“No one’s stopping you, doll,” Barnes dropped by too, grinning at her.

“Stop flirting, babycakes,” Rogers rolled his eyes at his friend/secret lover, claiming the last available seat.

“What do you want to sing, Darcy?” Natasha interrupted, steering the conversation back to the place where Fury wanted it to go. She had a nice voice, a fantastic voice, actually, and he didn’t mind having a newer reminder of it when he was shipped off to Morocco in a week.

“Well,” Darcy giggled, and Tony’s eyes lit up while everyone else braced themselves for possible disaster. She had a special look in her eyes when she was about to say something incredibly stupid, possibly offending, but ultimately endearing. They’d run the tests to see if she was related to Stark based on that alone, but no one knew the result other than the two and Pepper. “I was thinking, that since it’s David Foster’s birthday –“

“Who?” Pretty much everyone asked quickly, no one really expecting an answer.

“ – It’s only fair that we sing a song to honor him,”

“And?” Tony prompted when her drunken mind seemed to focus on fiddling with the zipper of Fury’s coat. He was too busy trying not to notice the way her fingers brushed the base of his throat to care about anything else.

“I wanna sing _All By Myself_ …” She downed the last of her pink drink, handing the empty glass to Coulson. He took it and then looked at it as if asking himself _why_ he just accepted it. “And…” She dragged it out, staring intently at Nick while the group held their collective breaths, but they had to wait just a while longer, because just then the bartender went up to small podium, and interrupted her.

“If anyone wants to sing for us today, please sign up n-“

“I’ll go first!” Darcy shouted, and jumped off Nick’s lap after a minimal amount of jiggling. She walked quickly up to the bartender; impressing everyone with how straight she was walking considering the amount of alcohol in her tiny body.

“I’m going to sing _All By Myself_ ,” She said into the mic, not bothering with any introduction. “And I would like to dedicate it to Director Fury’s eye.”

“I’m so happy she’s the one to further the Stark legacy,” Tony whispered excitedly as Fury silently wondered why the fuck he didn’t have different taste in women while Steve was telling Phil and Barnes to, “Stop laughing, she’s about to sing!”

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine, but if they were, Farcy would be canon. 
> 
> And as always - don't question my ships. It's just better for everyone involved.  
> Lastly, Honor Him is also a piece of music by Hans Zimmer. So... Puns? Yay, very weak puns. Go me.


End file.
